Do You
by ImThatGirlYouCantShutUp21
Summary: What happens if Jude has Tommy baby but everyone including Tommy thinks it's Jamie's? What will Jude do, STay with Jamie or go live with Tommy and their baby?


**A/N **

**OK, this is my first fan ever, so tell me if It sucks.**

**I'm only 13 so if theres spelling/ grammar problems then blame my age and if it does suck, it's cause I'm inexperienced but hopefully I'll get better.**

**I heard this song on my iPhone while reading a Jommy fic and thought it'll be a great song to write a Jommy fic for. **

**There will be two chapters to this one is Jude's side and the other in Tommy's.**

**I do not own Tommy, Jude or Jamie. All credit goes to the producers of Instant Star, so don't sue. I do however own Bianca.**

**Oh and for the sake of the story Zeppelin never existed and at the end of season 4 she had a choice to go to Australia and start up their new studio with Jamie or stay with Tommy, marry him and have lots of little Quincys. **

**I'll get the second chapter up soon, I hope.**

**Enjoy! **

**Song used:**

_**Do You- Ne-Yo**_

________________________________________________________________________

"Jude, hurry we're going to be late." I bellowed from the kitchen getting a little annoyed with Jude's attitude since she found out about 'he who shall not be named' starting his own solo career. She had spent her days listening to the radio waiting for that one song and looking after our 2 month old baby girl, Bianca Jayde Andrews. What a beauty Bianca is, she looks like her mother except her hair colour was a dark brown and very thick, which seems strange because Jude and I have such thin hair, i dont know where she gets it from.

Jude doesn't go out anymore, not even to the studio, that's why I've planned for Sadie to look after Bianca and we could have a nice romantic dinner but Jude, well let's just say she has other plans.

TJTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

Jude sat on her bed, legs crossed and dressed in her black skin tight jeans and Fall Out Boy t-shirt listening to the radio, waiting for her song to come on. It had been eleven months. Eleven months since that day, that night that changed everything. She knows it was the wrong thing to do, keeping his daughter away from him but she had to d it, not only for her sake but for Bianca's as well.

She flicked from station to station until finally hearing the opening beats to his song. The song he wrote about her was playing. That's right her song, she knows it's about her, I mean who doesn't.

_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say._

_But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space._

Her heart beat quickened, like it always does when she listens to this song. Maybe he did think of her as much as she thought of him. It hurt her that day when she chose to go with Jamie but she knew it was the right thing. She couldn't stand to be hurt by him anymore, especially after the incedent at her birthday when he kissed Sadie. She had to loo after herself and the baby, it was just too much for her to go through with him.

_I would love to talk to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me._

When she chose Jamie she always thought that they would remain friends but she's sitting here in Melbourne, Australia and he's all the way in Toronto. She can't stand the thought of them not talking ever again or him never knowing his own daughter. She needed to do something about this, maybe it was too late?

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

_**(changing to Jude's POV)**_

How can he think that i don't ever think of him, he's on my mind 24/7. Whenever i look at Bianca all i see is him. Her brown hair and little button nose. People say that she looks like me but to me she looks like her father.

_  
First off let me say congragulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world._

I can't say that im shocked that he knows about the baby, i mean the whole world knows about it but him thinking it's actually Jamie hurt a little. For him to see Bianca and not see how much she looked like him hurt a lot. I thought if i showed Bianca to the world then maybe, just maybe he'll understand thats shes his but i'm guessing it hurt him to much to look at what looked like Me and Jamies baby.

_  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiance he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask._

"Ha, fiance." I snort. If only he knew that, that was all made up. Jamie was in a jewelry store buying something for Bianca and the press thought he was buying a wedding ring, they snapped lots of photos and printed a load of garbage on the front page of Cory Stacks' magazine.

Wait is he thinking of leaving me alone for good? He can't, i just can't imagine my life without him.

No, he should do leave me alone for good, i've hurt him in the worst possible way. More then what he's ever hurt me. He was ready for a relationship, a child, a white picket frence. But that's all talk. I could see the dought in his eyes when he asked me to marry him i said yes. We went back to his house and made love. I woke up the next morning, got dressed and scribed a note telling him that i'll see him at the studio. I sighed and ran out of his house. Grabbing his keys on the way out and drove his viper back home.

When he didn't show up at the studio for the next three days i stormed into his house and accused him of being a coward. I threw my ring he ave me at him and told him that the marrage was off.

I came home, slammed the door and just cried and cried. I eventualy moved to the couch and fell asleep. This is how Jamie found me. I told him everything. Jamie offered a place to live with him in Australia, and start up a studio. I thought it'll be a great idea to getaway and relax for a bit, with no Tommy drama. But i guess Jamie took it the wrong way and thought i wanted to be with him and didn't want to brake his heart so we started going out .

_  
I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

If he only knew the truth. How much i did think of him.

I sighed loudly and went to turn the song up a little bit but not to much to wake up Bianca.

__

I know what we have is dead and gone.  
Too many times I made you cry.  
And I don't mean to interupt your life.  
I just wonder do I cross your mind?

At this point i started crying. I felt so bad. _  
_

_  
I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

I heard Bianca crying so I went to her room, lifted her up into my arms and rocked her. As I was looking down at her I made a choice. I'm going to book a flight to Toronto and go get my man back.__

I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?

I want Bianca to know her real father. I shouldn't of taken her away form her father in the first place. I just wish i could go back and change everything. Hopefully he'll understand forgive me. But i can only Hope.

__

I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?

Right now im on a flight to Toronto with Bianca in my arms. I told Jamie it just wasn't working  
and that Bianca wasn't his. He was surprigly ok with all of it. I think that deep down in his heart that Bianca was Tommy's.

As i look out the window I see that we're landing. We get off the plane unnoticed, thank god. I catch a taxi, telling them to go downtown to Tommy's House.

_  
I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?  
_ We arrive there in ten minutes. I hurry out of the car and notice that it's raining. I dont want Bianca to get a cold so i run to his front door. Just as I'm about to knock the dorr swings open and standing there is Tommy, just in his boxer. I show him Bianca and isee his eyes grow big. He knows. He pulls me into a hug careful not to squash Bianca and whispers into my hair "What took you so long"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_


End file.
